


Truth of Dare

by adhd_mess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Kissing, Oneshot, Truth or Dare, Useless Lesbians, based off the song truth or dare by emily osment, lizzy is in lesbian denial, minor real ciel phantomhive/elizabeth midford, period mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Elizabeth and her friends play a game of truth or dare but Elizabeth can't keep her mind off the greenette and the feeling is mutual.
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Sieglinde Sullivan
Kudos: 3





	Truth of Dare

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Period mention

Elizabeth and her friends sat in a circle playing truth or dare. A pit of uneasiness in her stomach, to try and quell the anxiety she began picking at her sweater. Her eyes were locked on the floor as they played truth or dare, her boyfriend, Ciel, noticed her anxiety and wrapped his arm around and pulled her in close. "Why are you scared?" Rubbing her arm, he asked. "Oh just, I forgot a pad and I start soon." He nodded. "Oh." His voice cracked. Elizabeth hated lying but it was needed. I have a secret I plan on keeping. The greenette turned out the lights, Lizzy stared at her and her eyes caught Elizabeth's and she just grinned wickedly. The other blond grabbed Sieglinde's arm and pulled her into the circle, as soon he grabbed her she winked and blew a kiss at Elizabeth. _She's such an evil person._ Elizabeth thought.

They played a few rounds of truth or dare and Elizabeth participated. The wicked greenette yawned and stretched her arm. "I've got to go to the bathroom! You guys can keep playing!" Standing up she dusted herself off. She left the room. Biting her nails, Elizabeth jumped up from her seat. "I've gotta...find a pad. I'll be back." The blonde ran after the greenette who was walking down the hallway when she found her. She grabbed her hand and pulled her around. "Wha-? Oh." A smirk etched onto her face. "What are you doing?" She feigned ignorance.

Elizabeth pressed her lips against the greenette's and Sieglinde pushed her against the wall. The kiss was sloppy and needy and just what Elizabeth needed. Pressing her knee between the blonde's legs she slipped her tongue into her mouth and Lizzy let out a quiet moan. "God, Sieglinde." She began sucking on the nape of her neck, marking her. "What if Ciel sees-" The girl giggled against Lizzy's skin and she held in a moan. "I hope he sees. Then he'll know your mine." She bit Lizzy's neck and she moaned. "You made a promise," Elizabeth mumbled. "I think I'm ready to break it," Sieglinde whispered, kissing Elizabeth. "It's just a game, nothing wrong or right. But your intentions could keep us up all night." She mumbled against Lizzy's lips. "We played with fire and you need a way to escape."

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Elizabeth shoved Sieglinde off of her and Sieglinde smirked. "Oh, um, she gave me a pad and I was thanking her." Ciel nodded. "Got it. Let's go play some truth or dare, babe." Elizabeth walked over to Ciel and denied him a kiss. "Where did you get those marks?" Her eyes widened. "I don't know. Maybe the mosquitos."

They sat in the circle. "Who wants to go first?" Alois asked. "I do," Sieglinde said, a cruel smirk playing on her lips. She danced around the circle before sitting down by Elizabeth. "Truth or dare, Elizabeth?"

"Truth."

"Was the last kiss on the tip of your lips really his? Was your heart beating?" Elizabeth's heart sank, everyone in the group was staring at her. Why was everyone staring at her like that. "It's just a game, Lizzy. I'm ready don't drag this on. Don't make me repeat myself." Her breathing quickened. "Dare, I choose dare." The greenette rolled her eyes. "You can't go back." Ciel laughed. "Just answer, babe." 

"No. Yes, yes it was beating."


End file.
